villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mabashi
Mabashi is one of the Bounts and a villain from the Bleach anime. History Fights in the Human World Mabashi was present after Jin Kariya had Uryu Ishida captured and during the attack on the Bount Mansion by Ichigo and his friends to save him. The Bount leader later created the Bitto and demonstrated the creature’s ability to convert living human’s souls into a concentrated, empowering liquid. However Mabashi was against that ,since it was against Bount law to feed on living human souls. He pointed out that Sawatari had aged due to feeding on too many living souls, but Kariya responded by beating Mabashi up and throwing him around, saying he was Bount law. He eventually forced some of the Bitto’s liquid down Mabashi’s throat, causing him to act insanely and develop somewhat of an addiction. He managed to clam down, then left the Bount’s hideout, interrupting the fight between Yoshi and Rukia Kuchiki. Mabashi said he was taking over the battle, causing an argument with Yoshi. He unsealed his Doll, Ritz, and Yoshi told him to stop before things got out of hand, but he didn’t listen. Mabashi attacked her with his Doll, succeeding in cutting her on the neck and taunted her. Saying she’d pay him back, Yoshi left and Mabashi took on Rukia, sending his Doll to attack the Shinigami and her friends. Eventually the Bount told Ritz they had to stop playing around and the Doll began attacking at extreme speeds. Rukia managed to stop her from attacking Orihime, but Ritz suddenly entered the Shinigami’s chest. She fell to the ground, but Mabashi snapped his fingers and she got to her feet, possessed by the Doll. After mockingly making Rukia introduce herself, the Bount forced her to start strangling Orihime. Mabashi explained Ritz’s power let him control people, then ordered Rukia to finish Orihime off. As the Shinigami attacked her with Kido spells, Mabashi noted the power he commanded. Orihime protected herself with her Shun Shun Rika and begged Rukia to stop but, the Bount said it was useless, since she was completely under his control. Eventually Mabashi told Ritz to draw out more of Rukia’s power and the Doll forced her to enter her Shinigami form, revealing that Ritz was on her chest at the same time. Kurodo noted if the Doll kept forcing her to use power, Rukia would die as she was forced to attack again. Orihime refused to attack her, despite the pleas of Kurodo and her Shun Shun Rika and after hearing why, Kurodo thought of a plan. He suggested they attack Mabashi, but Orhime said that the Bount was a human, so she couldn’t attack him either. However she finally attacked him with her Koten Zanshun, but Rukia took the hit, prompting Mabashi to mock them for thinking it would be that easy. The Bount ordered her to kill them, but her attack was blocked by the sudden arrival of Shuhei Hisagi. After asking the new arrival who he was, Mabashi made Rukia attack him and Hisagi realized he’d have to cut her down. The Bount told him it didn’t matter, since he could easily possess another person, but suddenly Rukia partially regained control, much to his surprise. The Shinigami asked Orihime to attack her before Mabashi regained control, though Orihime realized she had to fight Rukia. She then attacked the Bount with her Koten Zanshun, but he dodged and Orihime began using her Santen Kesshun on Rukia. Ritz began crying out in pain and left the Shinigami’s body , prompting Mabashi to angrily send her at Orihime. Hisagi blocked the Doll and tried to bring down her master, but Maki Ichinose arrived, stopping the attack. The two retreated to the Bount hideout where Mabashi and the other Bounts told Kariya about their failure to defeat their opponents. Kariya said it didn’t matter since they got to test their new power, but Mabashi said he still didn’t have enough power. Koga told him not to get greedy and Kariya told Mabashi he did well in the battle, so he shouldn’t care about one loss. He responded by saying he didn’t lose and Ichinose told the Bount if he had continued to fight, he would’ve died, though Mabashi still refused to admit that. Later, Mabashi was with the other Bounts when Ichigo came upon them and watched Kariya fight him while Koga opened a Senkaimon. Eventually, thanks to help from Uryu, the Senkaimon was stabilized to the point that Mabashi and the rest of the Bounts could pass through it to go to the Soul Society to have their revenge. Assault on the Seireitei Eventually the Bounts began an attack on the Seireitei with help from men they had recruited in Kusajishi. Mabashi and Yoshi attacked one gate while Kariya, Koga, and Sawatari attacked the other, defeating the gate keeper there and meeting up inside. Kariya told Mabashi and Yoshi to cause a distraction while Sawatari and Koga went after the Division captains. Mabashi confronted some members of the Omnitsukido and set out Ritz, who began multiplying and attacking them. He eventually ran off, managing to lose his Omnitsukido pursuers and had another encounter with some other Shinigami. Mabashi used Ritz to take them out, then told his Doll they were moving onto the next group. Eventually the Bount began using Ritz’s power to take control of Shinigami throughout the Seireitei, including an Omnitsukido member that attacked captain Sui-Feng with a Bount poison. Amused by the chaos, Mabashi told Ritz to keep killing people, when he sensed powerful spiritual energy near him. He traced it to Sui-Feng and the Bount noted she must have been infected with a bitto poison, which will rot away a living soul infected with it. Mabashi proceeded to tell her that there was no way to counteract the poison and he began fighting Sui-Feng. However neither was able to land a blow and Mabashi told her if she kept moving, the poison would just spread more. Sui-Feng released her Zanpakuto, managing to bring it up to the Bount’s neck, but was too weakened to do anything and Mabashi managed to get away from her. However Sui-Feng was able to get close enough to the Bount to land a strike, making one of the crests of her Zanpakuto's special ability appear. Mabashi told her he knew about the ability and if he got hit in the same place twice, it’d be instant death for him. But the Bount went on to say that the poison was about to kill Sui-Feng, so he’d probably hide until she died, proceeding to leave. However Mabashi noticed he wasn’t able to send commands to the Shinigami under Sui-Feng’s control, since they’d been rendered unconscious. He decided to multiply Ritz again and sent her out, before noting it should be about time for Sui-Feng to die. Mabashi went to her location and she asked why he was there, to which he replied that he’d noticed her Shinigami allies defeating all his controlled Shinigami. Mabashi went on to say he planned to take control of her to go after everyone else. Suddenly two Omnitsukido members arrived to take Sui-Feng away to be healed, however Mabashi revealed Ritz had gotten to them as well, taking control of the pair. Making them restrain their captain, Mabashi prepared to take control of her, but Sui-Feng used Shunko to get the two Omnitsukido off. She struck the Bount in the stomach again, revealing she got rid of the poison, because she knew how to make an anti-venom to any poison. Mabashi collapsed, but still tried to fight and ordered Ritz and her clones to attack Sui-Feng. However the Dolls went after the Bount instead due to his decrease in power and Mabashi died, turning to dust. Personality Mabashi was once an adamant defender of the Bount rule that Bounts never fed on human souls. However once he was made to drink some of the bitto’s liquid, he became more arrogant and sarcastic. Mabashi seems to prefer leaving the grunt work to Ritz and doesn’t seem to be too perceptive when fighting. He is rather laid back and enjoys watching his Doll cause chaos while he sits on the sidelines. Mabashi does care about his Doll, showing anger when she was hurt, but demonstrated he is quite sadistic towards others. He likes to get other people worked up and likes disrespecting others, especially Yoshi who he often insults. Powers Like all Bounts, Mabashi can feed on human souls to grant himself immortality and special powers. He can also absorb concentrated spiritual particles in the air to increase his powers, as well as those of Ritz. Mabashi has demonstrated superhuman endurance and hand-to-hand combat skills on par with Sui-Feng. Mabashi can summon his Doll, Ritz, as his weapon with the command, “Zigedich Ritz” and she takes the form of a seed when sealed. Ritz is able to move at high speeds to the point where she can drive herself through solid materials. She can also take a more flower based form to tunnel through the ground, but her most notable ability is her possession power. Ritz can enter the body of the target and take control of their nervous system and when she does so, a flower appears on their chest that resembles her. However if the target is rendered unconscious, Ritz can’t control them. While in the Soul Society, Ritz gained the power to multiply, allowing her to take control of even more people at once. Trivia *Ritz’s name is German for “Scratch”. Category:Anime Villains Category:Bleach Villains Category:Fighters Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Category:Minion Category:Sadists Category:Possessor Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Collector of Souls Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Vampires